mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown (Deathmatch)
Unknown (or UNKOWN) is a special map that can only be accessed through the single-player campaign (or through some tweaking) at the end of each chapter. It is used for boss battles and other special events such as the ending. Attempting to play this map in Skirmish or Multiplayer will redirect all players to Cut Man's stage. Description At first glance, it seems like a series of stages with the exact same name. However, a little investigation reveals that it's actually one big stage with multiple smaller segments, each coded with a specific purpose in mind; the purpose of destroying the player! Here in lay the most fiendish traps and destructive enemies in the entire game! Can you beat them? You'll have to if you want to survive...and progress. Bosses Yellow Devil The end of Chapter 1 finds you in an empty corridor. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere begins shouting gibberish. Soon enough, you're being pelted with firm, golden globs of goop from behind! Enter the Yellow Devil. Straight out of Mega Man, the Yellow Devil flies across the room in pieces only to reform on the opposite side. Only once he reforms does he become vulnerable. Exchange fire with him, dodge his attacks, and achieve victory for you and Dr. Light! Guts Dozer Another chapter's end, another seemingly empty corridor. However, this one has a gate at the end. A really, really big gate. And behind that really, really big gate waits a really, really big enemy! The Guts Dozer attacks similar to how he did in Mega Man 2, though this time, he continually rolls toward you with the intent of crushing your robotic body into scrap metal. Not only will it fire bouncing shots at you, but it also tosses the occasional Metool your way! The joke's on him, however. Randomly, a Met will drop an Item-1 powerup or a Quick Boomerang pick-up. Use these to your advantage and make short work of the Guts Dozer just like Mega Man did years before. Doc Robot Endurance Match Four weapons, four teleporter pads, a few assorted items, and eight very angry robots with eight familiar powers. What's a robot to do but fight back? You'll have to fight each of the eight Doc Robots one-by-one, each claiming a weapon from the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters. As such, treat this boss battle like you would a typical Deathmatch fight. Calmly attack on each Doc Robot as he appears, being careful of whatever weapon he throws at you. Heal between fights, use items when necessary, and after eight fights, you've won! Note: Doc Robot Flash Man appears in Bass' colors and uses the Bass Buster instead of the Time Stopper due to limitations with the AI programming. Metool Daddy & Cossack Catcher Upon entering the room, it would appear as though you're fighting the Cockroach Twins. Could Dr. Cossack be getting in on the action? The answer is yes. However, just as the battle gets underway, the Cockroach Twins get stomped flat by the second biggest Metool you've ever seen! This battle is extremely tricky. Not only are you fighting a giant Metool capable of hiding and shielding itself, but with its immense size, it can easily stomp you into dust! Not only that, but it crashes to the floor so hard, it spawns Metools of random varieties! There's a couple ways you can take on the Metool Daddy. *Counter-intuitively, staying close to him is actually relatively safe. Once he pops up, back away and let him jump. If you time it right, Metool Daddy should more or less hop straight up. Wait until he lands before you get back up against him. *If this feels too risky, you could also try running away from him. This is considerably more risky since he can essentially jump all the way across the arena, but it can work if you're good at dodging his massive hitbox. *You can also run around the arena backwards. This way, he can't smash you, you can continue firing at him, and you'll know where he lands. Oh, and the smaller Metools can be shot down easier too. Either way, fire whatever weapon you happen to have as rapidly as you can while he's exposed and make sure to clear out any Mets wandering your way. (Drill Bomb works wonderfully in both cases.) With any luck, you should be able to beat him without taking too much damage. Dark Man Dark Man. A robot that once framed Proto Man for kidnapping Dr. Light and sending terror into the city. Quite a powerful adversary to be sure. His shots are very powerful and his shield hurts on-contact. Be wary... There really isn't any trick to fighting Dark Man. The best advice is to grab the Proto Upgrade as quickly as possible and try and use charged shots when he throws his shields at you. It is possible to take him down without charged shots or even by using the standard Mega Buster, but quite difficult. Robot Master Rematch Dr. Wily shows his face! Unfortunately, he's not alone... Seems that all those robots you beat earlier during the tournament are a little angry with you and want revenge. Prepare for the longest, most draining battle in the entire game. As with the Doc Robot match earlier, this is just a normal one-on-one duel. Or rather, 48 one-on-one duels. In a row. Luckily, there's a checkpoint after every eight Robot Masters in case you do manage to die. On top of that, after beating every Robot Master, you gain their weapon (and keep them if you die, no less!). Use this to your advantage. From V.3 onwards, Time Man and Oil Man are added to this mayhem. Gamma It's baaaaack...and badder than ever. The ultimate peacekeeping robot returns, fully powered and once again going against its original intention! What's more, it seems immune to everything you could possibly throw at it! How can you possibly beat such a powerful machine?! In actuality, it's easier than it seems. If you time it just right, you can jump up and avoid damage when Gamma stomps the floor. His beam attacks are also fairly easy to dodge if you're paying attention. The problem comes with doing damage, though. Luckily, everyone's favorite robot of mystery whistles in and drops you a decent hint. Grab a powerful weapon from your massive arsenal and let loose on its lone weakspot! Do enough damage to bring it do its knees, then finish it off with a spin to come out on top! Wily Capsule Remember that one boss from Mega Man 7 ? The one that really infuriated you and made you throw the controller against the wall? Yep... It's back. And this time, it hits even harder than before! Luckily, aiming up is no problem this time. Duo Duo must stop the evil energy, and it seems you're preventing him. You have to fight this powerful robot, but an Arrow Buster Upgrade is there to help you, in a similar way to the Proto Buster while the fight with Dark Man. He has three different attacks, among them two based on his Duo Fist. He may heavily bounce like a comet in the entire room (or like Armored Armadillo). He can also throw three mid-punches toward you, or tackle toward you, crushing his fist to the ground, dealing a major seismic earthshake that may even OHKO if you don't jump on time over the earth wave. Evil Energy Robot The Evil Energy Robot is the robot seen only in the opening to Mega Man 8, and serves as the final boss of Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Version 3. The Evil Energy Robot utilizes specialized versions of each Robot Master weapon, which are far more upgraded and deadlier than before. Eight color-coded orbs will appear around the Evil Energy Robot before he chooses his attack. Knowing what each one does and how to avoid them is key to winning the fight. After thrashing the robot around with a few well placed charged fists, the Evil Energy Robot finally explodes and explode, sending its parts lifelessly floating throughout the stars, thus signalling the end of the Megaman 8 campaign. Duo looks to the sunset and contemplates how he was wrong about how there seemed to be no one fighting for justice anymore. Now that he had met the plucky and determined tournament robot, he reconsidered, knowing that there was still at least some good left in the world willing to fight for everlasting peace. King Buster Rod G Mega Water S Hyper Storm H Genesis Unit Challenge Battles If certain conditions are met during the Story Mode, you may find yourself fighting three special bosses as well as the normal battles. Enker Yes wanting to be outdone by common robots, Mega Man Killer #001 steps into Flash Man's arena to challenge you to a duel! The battle against Enker is like a typical deathmatch, save for some glaring differences. One is that you can't get to this fight through conventional means, as stated above. The other is that if you die once, that's it. You move on to Quick Man's stage without his special weapon. Anyways, if you know what you're doing, Enker shouldn't be too hard. There are several weapons laying around the arena, but they are near death pits, which puts the risk of falling into these if you overshoot your running trying to get these. Enker only really runs erratically about the stage, and only stops to charge and fire his Mirror Buster at you. The telltale flash before this attack is enough of a warning, so leave his general area or shoot him. He can also hack you with his sword if you are close enough. If you succeed in this fight, Enker's Mirror Buster is yours for the remainder of Chapter 2. Punk In an isolated area of Drill Man's stage, a rust-red robot with a rowdy routine raises a ruckus! Punk only has a couple of attacks, but, like the others before him, you only get one try in this fight. If you screw up, you don't start over like you would in an actual boss fight, which means you'll automatically be booted to the next stage in Story Mode, win or lose. His first attack is to fire his Screw Crusher at you. Not too difficult to dodge, unless you're careless and end up getting shot. His only other attack is to curl up into his disk form and dash at you. This attack is the most lethal of the two, in that it can do anywhere from a massive chunk of your life bar to the enitre thing! Dodging this requires you to continue moving uring this attack. If you're a bit late, Punk will sock you and you risk the possibility of getting hit by an OHKO. You must continue all around the arena and keep your sights trained on him. If you miss a couple of shots, don't worry about it; keep firing! Upon Punk's defeat, you earn his Screw Crusher for use throughout the rest of Chapter 4 Ballade On the crown of Knight Man's citadel lay he who wishes to challenge only the strongest of the strong. Onto the final Mega Man Killer fight! By this point, you know the drill: one life, no continues, die once, leave stage. Ballade is a little more dangerous than Enker, but slightly easier than Punk, in than he can't pull a one hit kill. However, like the other MMKs before, he has his own weapon, the Ballade Cracker. This weapon acts as a landmine, to be set in a spot and detotnate when either someone comes into contact with them (i.e., you), or they detonate by themselves. Ballade will jump around a lot, so don't whine about how your shots continually miss. It is either due to incompetence, or his constant jumping. That, and you need to try and avoid those Ballade Crackers he lays everywhere, so this fight is not exactly easy. The Air Shooter is your best bet in this battle. Of course, it was hard to dodge in the original game, so here, you can play the role of Air Man (DM) and blow Ballade away with it. With this weapon, it shouldn't be too hard. There is a constant supply of health and weapon energy, so if you're ever running low on either, run aroun the arena and collect some! Once Ballade falls in battle, the Ballade Cracker is yours for Chapter 6 and the rest of the game. Cheats To jump to certain stages, you must enter the following codes into the console before or as you enter the Unknown map. Category:Stages Category:Singleplayer